Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and device for improving the interference performance of an input device integrated with a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location, and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
In some configurations, the proximity sensor devices are integrated with supporting components, such as display devices, to provide a desired combined function or to provide a desirable complete device package. In such configurations, the integrated device may include a plurality of common transmitter electrodes configured for display updating and for transmitting input sensing signals, and a plurality of receiver electrodes for receiving the results of the input sensing signals.
As the computing displays in which these capacitive sensing devices are integrated (e.g., touch screen displays) increase in size and resolution, the number of transmitter and receiver electrodes is also increased. As a result, a greater number of routing traces is required to connect the electrodes to the modules by which they are operated. In addition, as device thickness decreases, the distance between the routing traces, through which signals are transmitted to the common transmitter electrodes, and the sensing components, such as the receiver electrodes, is decreased, resulting in undesired interference between the routing traces and the sensing components, especially when an input object approaches the sensing region of the input device.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and device for reducing interference in a display device with an integrated input device.